


Hello You

by downandnotout



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downandnotout/pseuds/downandnotout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stood up for a date on Valentine’s Day is not what Harry Styles had in mind as he sat in a small coffee shop. Meeting a girl who had also been stood up was also not what Harry had planned, but in the end, who really likes living a planned out life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello You

Hello You

 

“So it looks like I wasn’t the only one who got stood up today.” 

Looking up from his motionless hands, Harry quickly made eye contact with a small brunette standing over the empty chair in front of him. He looked at the chair, and then quickly back at his fingers as he twiddled them together. He was feeling rather embarrassed that he, Harry Styles, had been left waiting for an arranged date.  
“May I sit?” she asked when she didn’t receive an answer from him. 

Again though, Harry didn’t reply verbally. Instead, he just nodded his head as he continued to look down. He wanted some company and someone to talk to, he felt lonely. He was feeling especially lonely after having to wait twenty minutes in a busy coffee shop on Valentine’s Day.

“So when I saw you from the other side of the room as I waited for my not appearing date, I thought you might be a little talkative,” she laughed, causing Harry’s cheeks to heat up in a flash. She didn’t notice however, she was making sure she didn’t spill her drink as she sat down.

She was right though. Harry was usually one of many words, but he felt like he couldn’t speak. No matter whom this girl was and how pretty she was, she saw him waiting, and Harry didn’t like that feeling. He didn’t like feeling as though he was useless that his date would ditch him, even if hers had done the same. 

“You were stood up right?” She started panicking when Harry didn’t reply or joke about what had happened. “I haven’t just invaded your privacy when you wanted to be alone, have I?” He looked up at her face to see her honey brown eyes wide open. She was afraid she had done something wrong, and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile.   
“No, you were right,” Harry sighed, “I got stood up.”

Harry assumed that she would give him some sympathy for announcing the truth that he was stood up, but she just smiled. It was like her knowing he had been stood up had made her happy, and this confused the curly haired boy. 

“I think you being so depressed about this is making me feel better about what happened,” she giggled, resting her elbows onto the table. 

Harry stopped for a second, and looked more closely at the girl before replying to her. “I’m glad my sadness is bringing happiness to you,” he said back, pretending to be hurt by her words by putting his hand over his heart. 

The young girl sitting in front of Harry put her head into her hands as she tried to muffle the laughter. She kept apologising every time she looked up at him and laughed once more, but Harry didn’t mind. In fact, she was cheering him up for what he was starting to believe was going to be his worst Valentine’s Day to date. 

“So,” she said as she stopped laughing, “care to tell me a little about this girl who blew you off, in a non literal sense?”

They both continued to talk amongst each other for a while after, talking about both their dates that hadn’t turned up. They continued to order more drinks without noticing how long they had been sat at the same table together. It wasn’t until the room was near to empty that Harry noticed just how dark it was outside. It was getting late, and the couple had first arrived in the coffee shop midday. They had been in the same spot for a few hours, and Harry didn’t think twice about it. He had enjoyed his time without the girl he had arranged to meet up with, but with another girl who had faced the same thing as Harry. They were a pair, and that was clear to him.

“Gosh, look at the time,” the brunette gasped as she looked at her phone. “I’d better get home now, my friend, Elle, will be wondering where I am.”

“Would you like me to walk you home,” Harry suggested, “it’s getting pretty dark outside.”

“I’m sure I will be fine, but thank you for the offer.” 

Looking into the eyes of the brunette, Harry’s face dropped as he realised it was late. He didn’t want to see her go. Even though they had just met, he felt as though they had hit it off really well. He had a blooming friendship with this girl, and he didn’t even know her name yet, and she didn’t know his. 

“It was nice meeting you Harry.” She smiled as she saw the surprised look on his face. The whole while they had been talking, Harry had not once suspected she actually knew who he was. After seeing her smile just proved that she didn’t want him to think of her as another fan, she just wanted to be normal to him. 

“And it was nice to meet you too,” he said. 

She stood up, picking up her red coat, putting it on before slipping her bag over her shoulders. “It would be nice to see you again one day,” she announced as Harry looked down, making him look at her again. “It probably won’t be anytime soon, but it would be nice.”

“So for further references, may I know your name, seeming you know mine?” 

Harry smiled back at her grinning face, trying to get a little more information out of her. Throughout all their conversations, neither of them had said anything personal about themselves. The most personal thing they found out about each other is their favourite movie, which they both shared. Love Actually. 

“It’s Darcy,” she replied, turning around to make her way out of the doors. She didn’t look back again at the green eyed boy, she just left. Harry had almost expected her to look back at him, most girls usually did, but she wasn’t like most girls. She was different, and he liked that. 

Smiling to himself, he stood up and took his own coat before walking out of the coffee shop. Stepping into the cold February air, Harry wrapped his jacket a little tighter around his body, pulling it close together. He looked both ways to see which way Darcy had gone, but he couldn’t see her. She had already gone. 

Letting out a little sigh, Harry turned left, heading back to his apartment. He continued to think about the girl though, and about how easily he had been able to get along with her. After a few hours of knowing her, he felt as though they had known each other for years. She was amazing to him, and had such a wonderful name. A name that really defied what sort of character she was and Harry liked that. 

Two blocks away from Harry’s apartment, he saw a girl he recognised down the street. She was facing towards him, but she was looking at the ground. She hadn’t noticed the freezing boy, and this gave Harry an opportunity to talk to her. 

Harry made his way towards the brunette quickly, making his walk into a little jog as he saw her about to turn down another road. 

“Darcy,” he called out, “Darcy!”

It was no luck, she didn’t look at him. She looked behind herself, in the opposite direction to where Harry was walking, to see if there was someone else there. As Harry neared the girl, she looked up at his face, and his heart plummeted. 

It wasn’t Darcy.

The woman standing in front of him was in her late twenties and had blue eyes, very different from the girl she had met before. The only thing she had that shared the same characteristics as Darcy was the curly, brunette hair. It wasn’t enough. 

Apologising quietly, Harry turned around to go back to where he needed to get to, and he saw her. She was standing on the other side of the road, looking at him. They were looking at each other with such shock on their faces. This was not the next meeting Darcy had in mind. 

“Darcy.” 

Harry smiled as he looked at the same girl from the coffee shop he had met half an hour ago, and the grin wouldn’t fade. He was too happy to see her again, so soon after saying goodbye, and she looked happy too. 

“Hello you,” she said, smiling back at him.


End file.
